Chun Li VS Cammy: The Ultimate Fight
by rodavlas
Summary: My first fanfic. This is a fight between Chun Li and Cammy. No flames pls. Just new to this kinda thing.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Fight

This is my first story okay, so go easy on me please? No flames please. I'm gonna use the timeline of Namco X Capcom if you don't mind okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters in any way okay.

I'll just write for now the statistics of the characters okay. Next chapter will be the fight itself.

Statistics:

Chun Li:

Height: 170 cm

Weight: She'll never tell (but we'll force Capcom to tell her. Hehehehe. J/k)

Three sizes: Bust: 84, Waist: 59, Hips: 89

Blood Type: A

Moves:

Hyakuretsu Kyaku (Lightning Kick)

Spinning Bird Kick

Sen'en shu (Circle Rotation Kick)

Tenshoukyaku (Heaven Rising Legs)

Tenshin Enbu (SVC Chaos. It was the handstand flip mind you.)

Senretsu Kyaku (Thousand Burst Kick)

Kikoshou

Hazan Tenshou Kyaku

Cammy

Height: 164 cm

Weight: 46 kg

Three sizes: Bust: 86, Waist: 57, Hips: 88

Blood Type: B

Moves:

Cannon Spike

Spiral Arrow

Hooligan Roll Slide Tackle/ Frankensteiner (d best submission move evah! For me. You'll know later why.)

Killer Bee Assault

So there you have it. Their movelists are set for this fic. Note that some movelists are not here because I was having a hard time to determine how to place those moves. Next chapter comes the fight itself. I'll let you wonder though if who will win though. Hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters mentioned in the story. These are works of Namco (NxC) and Capcom.

Bison/Vega is now dead (for good). Killed by Gouki/Akuma for reasons unknown (A/N: Well, text was in Japanese. How am I supposed to know what his reason was?) Everybody was at peace including the problem of the world distortion between the five worlds and the downfall of 99 by Shinra agents Arisu Reiji and Xiaomu in Shibuya. All the worlds are now back in place. Chun Li resigned from Interpol and stayed at her father's dojo. There, she trained students to the ways of Wushu. Sunday came and Chun Li received a letter from Cammy. These were the contents of the letter:

"To my friend Chun Li,

Whazzup love? How've you been? Are you free Saturday evening? Cause I got a favor to ask of you. I want you to fight me in an all-out friendly fight match? Whaddya say? I'm so pretty bored right now and thought that maybe a little warm-up can do us some good exercise? I'll be waiting at the abandoned warehouse at 7:00 PM. By the way, wear your best two-piece bikini suit so that you can have more mobility. Trust me, you'll need it. Thanks for the response.

Your bestfriend,

Cammy White"

"Well, someone wants a no-holds brawl. But why in the world would I wear a bikini suit? Well, this better be good Cammy."

She knew she was going to face Cammy and facing her was gonna be a bone-breaking match. For all 6 days, she trained her students for half a day and the rest of the afternoon, she did some intensive training like swimming, pull-ups, push-ups (A/N. The standard one not the one designed for women. Guys, listen to your PE teacher next time okay?), sit-ups, running around at full speed 20 times in her dojo, stretching her legs, arms, feet, stomach, did some splits for an hour while watching Bruce Lee movies in front of her TV, meditated and so on. (A/N: I'm beat at enumerating all the kinds of stretches out there!)

Saturday came. Time is 5:00 PM

She was ready to face Cammy. She was now going to the warehouse. She wore a black jacket with a white shirt inside of it, black jeans and her usual spike bracelets. She made her way onto the warehouse and when she finally made it to the warehouse, she realized she was early. She went inside and found the place in a mess (A/N. It's an abandoned warehouse remember?) "I better warm-up first. But geez, this place is a mess. How are we supposed to fight it out in here?" Ignoring first the mess, she proceeded to do some warm-ups.

Time is 7:00 PM.

A figure in a hood came to the warehouse. The hood was brown and the figure was shorter than her.

"Been a while has it? Thought you'd never show up love," said the figure in a British accent.

"I thought you would change your mind and cancel it," said the older woman.

The figure then removed her robe to reveal a young woman with a British face. She was slender, wore a two-piece bikini suit with the color green (it's her default color. Then again, you guys know that already.) and had some military painting in her legs.

"You didn't forget about this one did ya? About our deal in coming here?" said the British girl.

"What do you think of me? A forgetful old woman? I wore it underneath these clothes," said Chun Li. "Though I've gotta ask, why do we need to wear something like this in this messed up warehouse?"

"Morrigan gave me this crystal ball." Cammy showed Chun Li the crystal ball that was kinda like a dark violet hybrid. "She told me to use this to transport us into a world of nothingness. The only thing that we can be able to see our ourselves."

"And why the bikini?" asked the older woman.

"C'mon, are you shy at revealing your body? 'Sides, it's only just the two of us in this ball. Morrigan told me that no one will even see this ball when we both enter this place."

"O-kay. I get it. So c'mon let's go!" said the older woman.

"Wait. Remove all your clothes including your accessories and your boots but not your bikini. That way, we will be able to not forget it in this void."

"Alright. If you say so. Though, I'm still kinda doubtful about this one."

Chun Li then proceeded to remove her clothes. When she was done, her body revealed a sexy body with instead of her usual blue bikini, she wore her red color. "All set."

"Okay, let's go in. Wakatanako!" exclaimed the younger girl.

Immediately, as if time was now void, Chun Li found herself into a world of pure black. The surrounding was black and all she could see was Cammy.

"So this is the dark world. Wow. Kinda scary don't you think?" said Chun Li.

"Chun Li, before we begin, Morrigan told me to tell you what this place is. It is a place where there is no injury done to your opponent. You can harm your opponent as long as you want, but when we go back to our real world, its as if you never were really harmed."

"Uh-huh. Okay then."

"Let's go!" exclaimed both the women.

Immediately both women rushed to each other. Both jumped in the air to attempt a flying kick but Chun Li had a higher jump and was able to kick Cammy in the face. The blow knocked Cammy to the ground but immediately recovered and used her Cannon Spike at Chun Li. Cammy was able to hit the left side of the stomach of Chun Li and she got knocked down to the ground but was able to recover.

"Not bad I guess," said the older woman.

"Things are just starting you know," said Cammy.

Cammy then rushed at Chun Li and did her Hooligan Roll following it up with a slide dash but Chun Li was able to use her Lightning Kick to retaliate. It hit Cammy for 3 times then Chun Li thrusted both her hands to Cammy immediately following it up with a roundhouse kick. This sent Cammy in the air. Not yet finished, Chun Li then used her Tenshoukyaku to Cammy and this sent Cammy to the air some more. When Chun Li landed on the ground, she rushed at Cammy who was now falling on the ground and fired off her Kikoken. This sent Cammy flying again. She rushed at Cammy again and this time did her Sen'en shu to finally let Cammy fall to the ground. But this did not stop Cammy for immediately she recovered from her fall and grabbed Chun Li's left leg and pulled her to the ground. Immediately when the older woman was on the ground, Cammy wrapped her legs around Chun Li's left leg and began to do the figure four. When it was locked in place, Chun Li began to feel pain in her left leg and began to scream in pain. Her bones in her left leg started to break and she was having trouble in resisting it because of the pain. All of a sudden though, Cammy had let go of the hold and Chun Li fell to the ground flatly. She did not expect Cammy though to sit on her stomach, crushing her stomach and her breathing while placing the younger woman's legs in Chun Li's hands. She then began to observe the breasts of Chun Li and measured it by touching it following it up with hers.

"Kinda small ain't it?" Cammy poked at the older woman's breast.

"Why you!" growled the older woman but she did not know that that taunt was just a distraction for immediately Cammy stood up and kicked the side of Chun Li and stomped the abdomen repeatedly. Chun Li could not recover her breath because of all the kicking to her body. She felt so much pain in her stomach but noticed that there was no injury or whatsoever.

"Had enough love?" asked Cammy in a taunting way.

"Actually, things are just heating up!" immediately Chun Li fired a Kikoshou to Cammy while lying down. Cammy didn't expect that and she was knocked down. Chun Li tried to stand up but could not because of the pain in her leg. She now started to breathe so that she can have some stamina to go on with the fight. She limped on Cammy in a few meters and when Cammy was now standing up, Chun Li did her Spinning Bird Kick. Cammy felt six kicks on her face following it up with a two-kick recovery from Chun Li. Chun Li then used her Hazan Tenshou Kyaku on Cammy and Cammy was juggled up in the air. Both fell down but Cammy fell down head first. Both women are very exhausted but both loved every second of the fight.

"Good match. But it ain't over!" yelled Cammy and she did her Spiral Arrow on Chun Li. Chun Li did not expect that and she was knocked down to the ground. Cammy then grabbed the older woman's right hand and began twisting it. Chun Li felt so much pain in her right arm that she could not even reach Cammy. She was in pain in almost all of her body parts. She could not even reach Cammy using her left hand nor even kick because Cammy can just dodge that and would make her feel more pain. She was lucky though because Cammy also felt tired in doing that and decided to let go of the right hand. Cammy though did not expect how many thousand kicks would be felt in almost all of her body immediately because Chun Li had used her Senretsu Kyaku on Cammy. Cammy. Cammy was now down again and when Cammy was gonna stand up, she felt a hand in her shoulders. She was so tired that she could not bear the weight of the older woman who was already using her handstand flip on Cammy. Since Cammy was now vulnerable to attacks, Chun Li used her left hand to hold Cammy's head then pulled her and threw her to the ground. Cammy was then lying on the floor but had recovered from the fall. Both women are smiling.

"I… didn't… expect… a fight… this… you know love," said the blond Brit.

"Me… neither…" said Chun Li gasping for breath.

Both fighters respect each other for their skills. And that's why both could not just have an easy time fighting their deserved rival. And since both have no regrets later on, both could unleash their skills to the other person.

"Sorry love though. Its lights out for you," said Cammy in a calm voice and immediately did her Hooligan Roll.

Chun Li expected that she would be guarding her head for the scissors hold. What she didn't expect was that Cammy was gonna aim for her stomach and do a scissor hold on it. Immediately, Cammy was now on Chun Li and was now able to place her right foot on Chun Li's left abdomen and her right leg as a lock. When the hold was locked in place, immediately Cammy started crushing the waist of Chun Li and tried to reach the right leg of Chun Li. And because of the bikini suit that both women wore, it was easy for Cammy to crush the abdomen of her rival without slipping. Chun Li then felt the weight of her opponent while at the same time her waist in pain and had a hard time in breathing. She tried to stand still so that she would not fall but her knees were starting to give way. She was now falling backwards.

"This is what I call the devastating attack of 3-in-1. I'm sure you know what happens though. Maybe I'll just do more of this!" Cammy yelled and in doing so, pushed her right foot on Chun Li's left abdomen. Chun Li was now helpless. She was kinda wrapped all over. She had no way of retaliating. She was powerless if her opponent was on her. Plus the annoying breasts of Cammy with having a larger size was actually making her mouth and her nose to block air passage and her sight to her opponent. Cammy then let go of the hold and jumped back a few meters and did her Hooligan Roll again. Chun Li was just recovering when Cammy did this move and was not expecting another hold. This time, it had hit her head and Cammy then did her Frankensteiner in which she would flip herself with her opponent head first. After the Frankensteiner though, Cammy did not let go of Chun Li's head which was in scissors hold. Cammy then reached and grabbed Chun Li's right leg at the back of Chun Li and started to pull the right leg. Cammy was now dominating the match and Chun Li was now suffering in all of her body parts. Only the right hand was not damaged but she could not move it anymore because she had no energy left to do so. Chun Li was now facing the fiercest friendly match in her entire life. Chun Li could not do anything because she was now suffocating real badly and her right leg was really in pain. She could not do anything anymore because she is really wrapped up.

"So love, who's stronger between the two of us," asked Cammy in a seductive and taunting way. "Is it you, or is it me?"

"Cammy, you've… be… come s-stronger than I imag-ined. But… this is… this is…. my only desperate attack…. to be… to be even with you!" said Chun Li and she used her right hand to poke hardly at Cammy with all her strength. Cammy did not expect that and her stomach was in pain because of that poke. She then let go of her hold and started to feel her stomach which was in pain. Both women then started to lie down on the floor and started breathing heavily.

"I… didn't… expect… that… ugh…" said Cammy as she felt her stomach and body to be so tired.

"M-me… nei…neither…" said the older woman.

"Maybe… maybe this will even the score…." Immediately Cammy sat up and approached the now-almost boneless Chun Li and helped her stood up by pulling Chun Li's bra.

"How about a slapping match?" asked Cammy.

"Fine with me," said Chun Li and immediately slapped Cammy's face.

"Ouch! Why you tree-trunked legged girl!" Cammy then retaliated by slapping Chun Li's face.

"Shrimp!" and Chun Li was slapping Cammy's face.

Both enjoyed the fun at each other's company and had a swell time with each other.

"Let's go back. I think it's time," said Chun Li.

"Yes. Let's. Wakatanako!" exclaimed Cammy.

Both women went back to their world and both found out that they were in their full strength like before.

"Wow! As if there was no pain at all!" said Chun Li.

"Seriously. Well I'd better get going. It was a fun fight!" said Cammy and she reached out her hand in a handshake.

"I appreciated every single of it," responded Chun Li with a handshake. A handshake that both individuals would never forget.

"You'd better put your clothes back. You really don't wanna get a cold now would you?" reminded Cammy.

"Right," said Chun Li and was on her way to wear her casual clothes back.

Both warriors now went their separate ways, each enjoyed the fight between their rivals. Soon, they would have to continue living their lives again. Chun Li training students in the ways of Wushu and Cammy working with M-16.

(A/N): So there you have it. The result was a draw because both are really good. This story was actually composed a year ago and I was tired to post this at this site. So please R&R.

puts up a flame shield.


End file.
